


Submerged

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: this is a birthday present to my friend drako!!! I hope you have a great day hun and I'm sorry I couldn't make something longer and more hashed out but I hope you like it anyway!! love you hun, happy birthday!! ♡♡♡♡♡





	Submerged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakojana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daddy, it's the Monster from under my Bed!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979345) by [Drakojana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana). 



> this is a birthday present to my friend drako!!! I hope you have a great day hun and I'm sorry I couldn't make something longer and more hashed out but I hope you like it anyway!! love you hun, happy birthday!! ♡♡♡♡♡

He's been trapped within these four walls so long he thought he'd never leave. He thought he would never gain physical form again. No one can believe in you if they never know of your existence, can they? He'd all but accepted his fate, accepted that one day, he'd be gone. No trace of him left, no shadow to hide in. He would be gone.

But then they moved in.

A man and his children. Mark, Sam, and Tim. And when his children went to their father, telling them stories of monsters under beds, Mark gave him a name. He gave him his form back.

Anti.

He listened, eyes bright in the dim of the room, hidden from view, as their father reassured the children, telling them that Anti wasn't malicious, he wouldn't harm them. He was their friend. Something shifted in whatever soul or heart he may have had, and he knew from that day on that this family was special.

When he first introduced himself to Tim and Sam they greeted him like an old friend, and they were inseparable ever since. He loved them more than he thought possible, only heightening his fear of meeting their father. Children were more accepting of supernatural entities. How was he supposed to show his face to Mark without making the man pack his bags and leave the house as soon as he could? How would he survive without Sam and Tim?

They were the only things that brought him true happiness in decades. They were the reason he was alive at all, and they desperately wanted him to meet their father. After close encounters and a few tricks to scare Mark a bit, all in good fun, he agreed.

He hid under Sam's bed, silent and still as the children got ready, shutting off the lights and grinning as their father came in to check on them, apologizing again for the phone he'd broken earlier in the day while trying to tap at the screen with his claws. He saw Mark's ankles just inches in front of him, his voice low and soft and mesmerizing as always as he spoke to the kids.

And then he climbed out.

-

Anti sat with Sam and Tim as they ate their breakfast, Tim's feet kicking idly as he drenched his waffles in syrup, Sam talking excitedly about a friend from school, mouth filled with half-chewed food. Mark came around from the kitchen, a couple waffles on his own plate as he sat to the left of Anti, murmuring a quiet 'morning, Anti' before cutting his waffle and shoving a large bite into his mouth, groaning around the cut fruit and warm waffle in his mouth happily. Anti grinned, staying mostly silent as they ate, finding that his eyes seemed to keep flicking to Mark as he ate, taking in the sharp line of his jaw, the way his eyes crinkled into pretty half-moons when he smiled. He didn't realize he was staring until Mark caught him looking, smiling at him sweetly and making something happen in Anti's body, something squirmy and uncomfortable but not bad. He gave a small smile back, unsure what else to do, and left the table quickly when Sam and Tim mentioned getting ready for school, Mark finishing his plate and taking the dishes to the sink as Anti dropped into a puddle of shadow and skated toward the living room, waiting for the kids to finish getting ready and for the off feeling in his abdomen to pass, pulling himself back into his more human form when Mark left to get dressed.

He flopped against the couch cushions, slouching against the soft pillows as he waited for the kids, staring at the cartoons playing onscreen but not paying attention much at all, still assessing the strange pull he'd felt at the table. It was something he'd never experienced before, but it didn't seem to be bad. Maybe it was part of getting closer to a physical form? He wasn't sure, but for now he pushed the thoughts aside, smiling as Sam and Tim came bounding from their room to the living room and flopping onto the couch with him, backpacks on and hair brushed, teeth bright and shining as they nestled up against him, bright eyes turning to the tv as they spoke idly while they waited for Mark.

He came in like a whirlwind, harried as he pulled on a jacket while Anti sat with the kids, telling them to put their homework away and get their backpacks on, having helped them a bit while they waited for their father. Mark smiled gratefully at Anti and that same strange warm pull happened again, Mark's smile warm and kind as he thanked Anti before hurrying the kids out the door, Sam and Tim both giving him quick hugs before running out the door to the car, leaving Anti with sunlight and the echo of the sensation in his chest and stomach while he waited for them to return.

-

He was in love with him.

He was in love with a mortal and he had no idea what to do. Every look, every glimpse of his smile and the sound of his voice drew him in like a magnet. He was in love with Mark, and he had no idea what to do about it.

Tim and Sam wouldn't allow his nervous avoidance and quiet moping, and after telling him to wait in their room for the evening they came back to retrieve him, leading the way into the kitchen and smiling proudly as Anti took in the scene.

The table was set, a red candle sitting between a large bowl of salad and two plates of chicken nuggets and mac n cheese, Tim pulling his seat out with a bright grin as he sat down, unsure what the hell was going on until they ran back down the hall, Mark's quiet voice tinged with confusion echoing out into the dining room as he was pulled by his hands, smiling as he tried to ask the kids what was going on before looking to the set table, the low lights, and Anti sitting at the table, fiddling with his hands somewhat nervously. He watched as Mark turned to the kids, Sam and Tim beaming as they let go of his hands and pushed him toward the table, saying a quick goodnight before running toward their room, the sound of the door shutting the only sound as Mark looked over the table, meeting Anti's eyes before moving to take his seat at the other place at the table.

"The kids do this?" he asked, indicating the set table and food, Anti nodding quietly as Mark smiled, shaking his head before taking the tongs for the salad in hand, scooping out small bundles of greens onto each of their plates.

Dinner was more intimate without Sam and Tim, but Anti found that he didn't mind so much, laughing as Mark joked and smiling throughout dinner, enjoying it thoroughly. He liked the way Mark's smile seemed to not only light up his face but the entire room, sparking something warm in Anti's chest as they talked over dinner. Their conversation turned more serious after a short pause, Anti taking the time to thank Mark sincerely for believing in him, for allowing him into his life and his children's lives. He thanked him for giving him more happiness than he'd had in years, for giving him life when he was sure that he would simply disappear, alone in this cold, empty house.

Mark's eyes shone with unshed tears, standing from the table and rounding to his side, pulling him up into a hug.

"We're so glad to have met you, Anti. We're all so happy to have you in our life. I can't imagine living here without you. I'm so happy that we have you," he smiled, eyes shining like stars, still holding him close, warm and present and close and so incredibly _real_.

He wasn't sure who moved in. He had no idea who stepped forward first, if both of them did, but before he could wipe the tears from Mark's lashes or hug him more thoroughly their lips met, and everything stopped.


End file.
